1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the structuring of a venture capital business, and more particularly, to one which provides unique participation opportunities for investors.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional venture capital is typically conducted by establishing a venture capital or buyout fund in the form of a partnership or limited liability company. Where the fund is set up in the form of a partnership, it includes a general partner and limited partner investors. Where the fund is set up in the form of a limited liability company, or other business entity other than a partnership, it typically includes a managing member and member investors.
The general partner or managing member of the typical venture capital fund is usually responsible for attending to the day-to-day administrative functions associated with running the fund. The investors provide the great majority (e.g., typically about 95%-99%) of the capital that goes into the fund for the fund to invest in various portfolio companies. The general partner or managing member typically contributes a smaller amount (e.g., approximately 1%-5%). The general partner/managing member may earn a carried interest (a percentage of the fund's profits from successful investing) of typically about 20%. In addition, the general partner, or a separate management entity, will be paid an annual management fee (e.g., about 2% of the total capital committed to the fund).
Although venture capital funds can potentially provide significant returns to the fund investors, such returns are limited to the performance/profits of the fund alone.
Venture capital may also be conducted in the form of a corporation (“venture corporation”) that makes direct investments in companies. It has also been known for venture corporations to establish and run a venture capital fund. These models are less prevalent than the traditional fund approach.
From time to time, portfolio companies in which the fund or venture corporation invests may become sufficiently successful to have an opportunity to raise significant capital through an initial public offering (IPO). Venture capital funds or venture business entities that have invested in a company that is having an IPO may have an opportunity to participate in the IPO via a Directed Share Subscription Program (DSSP) or rights offering. Occasionally, when a venture capital fund or venture corporation agrees to invest in a portfolio company, the portfolio company may agree to lock up a predetermined, disproportionate number of IPO shares in favor of the venture capital company in the event that the portfolio company is subject to an IPO.
From an investor's perspective, while many are interested in participating in IPOs, access to the same has been primarily limited to institutions and high net worth investors directly invested in venture capital funds or having ties to large underwriting institutions. While recently an assortment of venture capital groups have gone public, the vast majority are still traditional private funds inaccessible to the general public. The typical private fund model requires a large initial investment with a long lock up period (the period for which the investors are prohibited from transferring or selling their interests). The lock up period is typically for the life of the fund (usually a seven year commitment), and there are substantial restrictions imposed with respect to salability and transferability.